


Best friends

by Droned



Series: Konohamaru's Roommate [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Droned/pseuds/Droned





	Best friends

Despite being roommates, you didn’t get too see each other that often. Konohamaru was often training with his team or on a mission with them, while you were sent on pretty long solo missions and there was no telling when you would get back home. However, you guys were best friends and always made an effort to spend time with each other. You were either training together or just chilled at home and told stories of your grand adventures.  
  
One would think that hearing about Boruto’s constant shenanigans would get tiring at this point but hearing it from Konohamaru was always a treat. He always had this positive vibe around him that softly embraced you and every worry in the world disappeared. You always admired him for his selfless behavior since he was ready to sacrifice himself for others without any hesitation. That and his genuine and trustworthy character made him seem like a pillar, on which you could rely on to continually support you and never let you down.  
  
But when did that admiration develop into a crush? Before you knew it, you couldn’t stop thinking about him, you craved his company. Life became a burden when he wasn’t around you. Every little bit of attention turned into a drug that kept you going, and its lack brought upon you immense emotional pain rendering you unable to normally function. All you could do was either lay all day and imagine all the things you could do with him or find a job to distract yourself. But painful thoughts always found their way to you. Knowing your hopes will never come to fruition made your heart sink and the weight of those feelings was almost unbearable. They could destroy the relationship you cherish so much, so your only option was to do your best to suppress them and endure this suffering.  
  
  
  
Tonight you finally get to spend time with him. You guys are on the large sofa in the living room and just can’t stop talking and laughing as loud as humanly possible. Nobody near your house is getting any sleep tonight. You haven’t been this happy in a while and you couldn’t suppress your excitement even if you tried. Not only are your reactions to everything Konohamaru says visibly exaggerated but you are also adding on to every story in an attempt to make it even funnier. And he enjoys it, you are both barely able to breathe through the never-ending laughter.  
  
After many hours filled with joy, Konohamaru casually switches to a slightly more serious tone. You pick up on the atmosphere and are ready to listen, but you don’t think much of it. If something really bad had happened, he would’ve already told you.  
-I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while, but I was still figuring things out and couldn’t muster the courage to do it. – he starts. You assume he is going to reveal an insecurity of his, that he hasn’t shared due to a fear that you might think less of him So, you assure him:  
-You can tell me absolutely anything and nothing will ever change!  
-The thing is… I am bisexual. I was so hesitant to tell you because… - he pauses for a second trying to convince himself to continue. He has a slightly worried expression with an awkward smile. You can see he is nervous as he is barely facing you and is slouching towards the edge of the couch ready to escape at any moment. He starts opening his mouth in an attempt to continue the conversation, but you stop him:  
-D-do you, do you like me? - you ask with a trembling voice.  
-Yes, how, how did you know??  
You freeze for a second not knowing what to do or say. “Is this a dream?” You remember all those days, in which you would imagine this exchange happening and that was the only thing that could ease your pain. Living in those dreams kept you going forward. You feel extremely overwhelmed from all the memories that are popping up. So much so that your eyes are overflowing with tears. Even though a bit confused, Konohamaru reaches out for hug and rests your head on his shoulders. He is picking up on what’s happening and letting you release all those pent-up emotions.  
-It’s been the same for me for a while now. – you say through your tears and allow him to embrace you with the warmth of his body. He has his arms wrapped around you while you are curled up in a ball. You’ve never felt such comfort in your life. Just by being embraced by him you feel so protected and safe. Nothing and no one could possibly disturb you. You rest you head on his chest and slowly start to calm down. Konohamaru is very patient with you, you can tell he isn’t one bit bothered by this and enjoys every moment. He never expected this outcome but now he couldn’t be happier. He notices you’ve calmed down so much that you are now fast asleep in his arms and he lovingly smiles. It’s new for him to be able to support someone in this kind of emotional way but he is certain he won’t ever let you down, as he hopes that this moment you just shared would develop into an amazing and loving relationship. He carries you to your bed and decides to join you. This will be the first time you guys will be under the same covers and will be start to many fond memories.


End file.
